Autism a loud hosue fanficion
by Candymancan
Summary: The louds thaught lincoln is bad luck but their actions will bite back lincoln has gotten a disiblity 3 weeks after the luck fiasco will the louds save lincoln's custody find out in this story I don't own the loud house it belongs to nick and Chris savino
1. Chapter 1 an abusive house

**I hated the loud house! because theirs so many Lincoln torcher episodes but no such luck is what I hate the most the story of Lincoln being abused being called bad luck kicked out of his house forced into a mascot costume at the end that very low of them to do a thing like that even Chris savino feels like Lincoln deserved to be punished witch made fans over react to him. no wonder the powerpuff girls got cansaled because Chris savino likes to torcher those girls. but Lincoln gotten the worst treatment if I mean the worst I mean worst then bad movies like first kid diary of a wimpy kid and aliens in fhe attic I feather have my eyes Caught in a Dora trap thank you for the Speech here is chapter 1 of this fan fiction**

 **Note I don't own the loud house it belongs to nickeldoeon**

Chapter 1 an abusive house 

It's been 3 weeks since Lincoln's was forced into a squrral suit for good luck without taking it off. Lincoln said " can I take it off now". Lori siad "sorry twerp you have to wear it or you'll be kicked out." Lincoln said "but it's too hot in the suit." Lori said "you take it off ill break you." But Lincoln was going to take it off to wipe he sweat off but Lynn stopped him Lynn jr said "way a go stinkin you broke my bat your bad luck so put the head back on now" Lincoln was angey and said " but I'm not bad luck!" Lynn Jr. said "put the head back on!" But the parents make an announcement.

Lynn Sr said " kids we are going to dairy land for a vacation tonight." Girls yay But Lincoln. Finally had enough Lincoln had enough he know he can't go on any rides in that suit he finally snapps livid THATS IT he said as he takes the head off and slammed it to the floor" you take that suit back on right now." snapped Lola.

Lincoln was Livid with angry " I am done with all of you." Lynn Sr was angry at his son "Don't speak to your sister like that and put the suit back on." he snapped Lincoln said "No way your high." Rita was shocked "Don't speak to your father like that and how dare you call us high." she said. Luan hold a joke "You are nuts linc ." she laughs as she told a pun." But serassely put it on".she siad Lincoln said "I am done with you son of a brats." Lola had enoguh as she stomp her feet walking to him "If you don't do as we say i will murder you." she said as she came to Lincoln.

Then Lincoln began to yell a loud yell until his heart stops and attack lola biting her pulling her hair "Help!" she cried "He's giving me bad luck coodies" he got off of Lola and he he broke stuff he throw stuff at his sisters an rammed. " Dude Calm down and put the suit on your bad luck is going rouge." and attempt to stab them with a kitchen knife, " Luan are you giving us the point? She siad." but really its not a joke im seroius." then he pulled their hair, and biting them but Rita was able to save Lily. Lynn Sr. tried to force Lincoln in the suit but he bit his hand it hurts." Lynn Sr. yelled like Tom from Tom and Jerry Lori got annoyed "you little brat put on that thing right now." she snapped.

But he yelled "FORGET YOU." and tilt the trophy case to the ground and broke it with all those awards the girls won except for his most improved brother award Lisa was "crying no not my babies." Lucy got angry "we worked hard on those trophies." Lynn Sr had enough of him "Thats it son unless you put on the costume and appoligize get out right now". Then he obeyed but before he walked out he did he threw his most improved brother award and threw it at his dad's crouch And went out and slam the door. Lincoln was close to Charles dog house the growling pitbull tried to growl him out of his house but Lincoln hit him."Some man's best friend." That made growling and anger turned into shake and snowed hair child was not done ye"How could you listen to their superstition? your a dog! and it makes you a bad dog a stupid ugly non english **BAD** DOG. now your sleeping on the grass. and thnk about what you done." The pitbull tired to give him appolagetic puppy eyes. but Lincoln pointed "Go On! stupid dog." he walk around 3 times and sleeps on the cold grass." Then Lincoln looked at the stars until he saw a shooting stsr. " I wish everyone wil love me agian." he prayed. then the family are about to go to dairy land but lincoln yelled at them like a spoiled child Lincoln was herrassing them "I'm not bad luck I'M NOT BAD LUCK **I'M NOT BAD LUCK** " as he yelled at his family. But Rita said sternly " You can yell all you want we're still not taking you." As vanzilla was about to left Lincoln yelled at themLincoln was not done yet he was livid amd his teeth are gritted " your never go to dairy land without me you fat cow."

But vanzilla stopped and went backwards to yell at Lincion one more time Lynn Sr rolled down the window with a glare Lynn Sr got annoyed at his son calling his wife a fat cow "you got the nerve to say those type of words to us." Lincoln was yelling st them "I'm not bad luck you are to me." Lori was ready to fight "I'm going to make you eat those words."

The sisters are ready to attack but Lincoln rammed at them against 10 people Lincoln can't win due to numbers but Lincoln had finally beat up his sisters ,biting them ,pulling their hair, scratching them,breaking Lisa's glasses,Attempt to rip Luan's brasses off,breaking Lola's tiara and attempt to pull her earings off, pulling Lana's pigtails, pulling Lucy's hair witch almost reveal her eyes to rip Luna's earnings, messing with Leni's hair, and cracked Lori's phone, and Lynn Jr bit him but he bit harder to her. Lynn Jr snapped at him "your making bad luck worst you selfish brat" she said with anger as she bitting Lincoln." Lynn Sr was more angry "Lincoln get out of the van before your bad luck kill us." But Lincoln attacked the parents he is pulling rita's hair and biting her. Even if she is a dentist. she never gotten bitten by anyone before. And rammed Lynn Sr and Lincoln bite him in the chest and hands and his arms and legs. Then he broke the mirror and he almost attacked Lilly becuse shes's a baby he felt really guilty. He hesrd the toddler cry and wimper. Lynn Sr Had the last straw to him "Lincoln loud stop it right now. now your grounded for 3 months."Lincoln stepped out of the van. with his van drives of with the mirror staring at him one more time.

Lori said " I wish i had a better sister."

Lola said " I wish you were dead

Lynn jr said " and I wish You were never born you Ungrateful **BRAT!"**

And then Lynn Sr stepped on the gas of vanzilla and drove away Lincoln couldn't beleve what his mean sisters said. He could've beleve Lynn jr called him a brat. Lincoln said "could this get any worst" but it did and it thunder stormed

Lincoln threw a tempertantrum like a spoiled brat he saw people and hit them,he saw windows and broke them,he saw garbage cans and he kicked them, and he saw cars and hit them and broke the windows.' but 2 police officers restrain him one is handsome and bald named Nick the other is his sister who is beautiful with blonde hair and her name is Jenny Lincoln felt like he could get into trouble for his bad luck. GET OFF "he yelled ." Nick said sternly " calm down or were going to tase you." But Lincoln attempt to bite the cop but the police woman put hand cuffs at him Lincoln began to cry. Lincoln was scared he knew he was going to jail for his bad luck he was whimpering "please let me go my family called me bad Luck they kicked me out of the house forced to into a mascot costume to get laughed at just to be my family lucky charm." Both cops was shocked Then Jenny spoke "bad luck why didn't you tell anyone." Lincoln was confused "I'm only 11 okay! I have a feeling does my family love me or not."both cops glanced at each other they don't know why a 11 year old didn"t told anyone about this for who knows how long. jenny became friendler " clam down i'm sure we could talk to your family but you need to tell me the truth." she said calmly. Nick said calmly " if you promise to calm down I promise to remove the handcuffs and take you to downtown so we could ask you few questions I have a wife who work for the CPS."

Lincoln gotten a friendly tone more friendly then his dad he instructed the sister removed the cuffs and giving him a hand and gotten into the police car to the police station just like in the who was looking was told to back when Lincoln arrive the social worker arrived it was a pretty young woman around her late 30s who is wearing a black dress with black shoes and red pony tail hair and glasses.

"I am Marie I run for the child service home in town tell me about yourself."

Lincoln told her as fast as he can in 5 minutes "I am Lincoln loud I am 11 years old and I live with 10 sisters 5 older 5 younger I'm in the middle but I love them, and they love me. until 1 day my family wanted me to surported them but one day Lynn jr force me to come to her softball game and threaten me with a bat if I don't come and blamed me when her team lost by calling me bad luck I thought I say I'm bad luck just to get myself free time but I was wrong my room blocked ,i was banned from family activities, my stuff,and furniture was sold by my own parents, and they all kick me out of my house. but when I tell the truth they didn't beleve me they went to the game without me and I snuck in as the teams mascot but I began to think I'm bad luck but until her team won and I reveal myself and they said sorry and force,me into a squrral suit for 3 weeks"

Marie was shocked " I'm so sorry for You. is their any problems in the suit?"

Then Lincoln made his complants "I gotten a rash at the beach I got a heat stroke I'm easily made fun of I had to go to school with it Kids made fun of me. I keep falling t my family worry the suit is brand new. at Lori's golf game i almost gotten wacked by her golf clubs.,at Leni's fashion show i gotten bumped arround until i bumped into fashion equipement.i was tossed around at Luna's concert. Kids mistake me for a pinyata at Luan's birthday party and beat me up. Gotten beat up by Lynn Jr.s baseball team when my family was not looking. Got buried by Lucy's digging graves. Got into a alagattor wresting contest when Lana entered one of the gatters escaped and bite me. Gotten Beat up by Lola's pagegents girls when they lose same as Lynn's game. And during Lisa's leatures i goten burned by chemicals, But they still worry the suit is brand new. I couldn't take it anymore until i learned that they are going to dairyland for a vacation. that was the last Straw. I threw the suit off, and yelled at them, and cursed at them and I attacked them. I hit them, i bit them, and pull their hair. until i almost hurt the baby Lily. and my 3 sisters wished they never had me. Everytime they always blame me without prove. and the moments I'm blamed for they won't forgive me. for example I had to take he blame for clogging the tollet because my sister won't tell the truth about reading the princesss pony book. my dad ground me pervent me from going to comic convention. When i waited a whle year for this and they made fun of me wearing a Ace Savey costume and i diddn't touch the toliet. They disown me for humiliate them on the internet over a trophy. i had to embaress myself on the internet to win them back, until i was a outcast at school even my crush switch classes from me. they _got me into trouble at the grossery store and my mom thinks it's my fault. i had to help out with the grosseries just to get my own thing zombie Brand cereal. And my mom didd'n't let me explain its not my fault._ _Speaking of mom she forced me into peewee football just to exercise. and i gotten beat up by my own team for losing._ _Gotten thrown out of a limo by accadent by my own family and driver witch I won into the cold streets. after i hog it. i promiced i could take them all to bumpin burger but i was corrupted and I became mean to my sisters they diddn't forgive me. i was getting mocked and i gotten chased by dogs until i realize they all diddn't know i was out but it feels like they abandon me._ ( he bagan to tear up ) _To top it off my sisters started a fight called the sister fight protocol and gotten me kicked out of my room and_ _Not let me use the bathroom not let me eat unti 2 weeks they got over it i don't feel like i dreserve to be in this planet i wish i was dead."_

 _ **I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE."**_

Then Lincoln began to cry like a new born infent as past memories came to haunt him. Marie felt sorry for the kid so she comfort him to calm him down then the radio played a sad song onthe radio if we go on together from the land before time by James hirner .Lincoln cries his heart out and marie give him a comforting hug like a mother figure.

"there there let it all out" she said as she rock her arms in him ." Lincoln was sobbing and whimpering " i'm so sorry i just want this nightmare to end" he said as he quithered his lips. Marie said "i know when you wake up from all this it will be just a nightmare at the hospital" the police felt sorry for the poor kid but they saw him throwing a fit so they have to call a doctor to diagnosis this case

End of chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2 wanted the loud family

**Sorry for the bad grammer but i wont give up heres chapter 2 on this chapter**

 **i don't own the loud house it belong to nickelodoen**

 **chapter 2 wanted the loud family dead or alive**

The loud family have arrived at dairyland. Lori was getting annoyed at Lincoln's fight in the car he nearly cracked her phone."This is just great. The twurp bit me and now my phone is cracked and now we gotten stuck in traffic. " She pouted "Well at least we can finally go in." she said calmly. Lynn Loud junior was so angry at her brother she's staring at the bite mark knowing how much his bad luck can affect her "I can't believe that little brat bit me. he better not give me bad luck rabies." she complained. "Well your shorter then him." teased Luan. "who ask you? Snapped Lynn Jr. "well at least we will have fun with or without our son in that suit." said Lynn Loud Sinor. as he stop Vanzilla." I'm the king of the castle and Lincoln can't win" he said. But when the family minus Lincoln enter the park the ticket person had a problem. i'm sorry! " said the lady in the ticket booth."their's surposted to be 11 in your party." Lynn sr and Rita was nervous they know their son is not around the father has some thoughts in his mind " should you tell her that their son is bad luck and he can't come or tell them that he's sick. But when the park manager came. you got the nerve to come here this is suposted to be a family place." he scolded. "What are you talkng about we are family." said Lana." true! But families don't evict him or don't invite their own kid over luck." said the manager. "How did you know." gasped Leni "It's all over the news." and then everyone looked at the news report in capital letters.

11 YEAR BOY EVICTED FROM HOME BEING CALLED BAD LUCK FORCED INTO MASCOT COSTUME AS GOOD LUCK AS LUCKY CHARM WITHOUT TAKING IT OFF FOR 3 WEEKS BEYOND A LOOK OUT FOR THE BOY'S FAMILY THEY ARE GOING TO DAIRY LAND WITHOUT HIM.

that shocked the family and everyone who looked at the news stare at the family with fear and children are hugging their parents and older sibblings affraid of them they made a huge mistake "Everyone back in vanzilla!" then everyone made it to vanzilla as park surcurty try to look for them and vanzilla made a run for it. "Everybody hold on!" said the father of 11. " Fast in your seatbelts its going to be a bumpy ride." And lynn sr step on the gas and made a clean get away.

Meanwhile at the los cassegrades apartment in great lakes city. "Everyone I'm home!" Roberto how was work." Said maria "it was fine!" He siad." I haven't gotten a call from Lincoln in weeks said Ronnie Anne." Darling i'm sure he's fine." said Maria her and Bobby's Mom. was a peroessonal nurse. "everyone take a look on the news . " said Rosa her mouth opened wide. So the whole cassegrades look at the news and saw the news that Lincoln spoke on the news in front of the press

SQUURAL BOY SPEAKS UP FAMIlY FORCE HIM INTO MASCOT COSTUME FOR 3 WEEKS OVER LUCK

Lincoln was on the news "My family force me into a mascot costume for 3 weeks if i don't wear it they think they might get hurt and threaten me to get kicked out of the house."

Ronnie Anne found like she wanted to punch Lynn jr and Bobby couldn't beleave Lori got involved and it made CJ. sad and cry and his dad Carleos comfort him. then it kept the ball rolling. Cyide McBride Lincoln's best friend was having dinner with his 2 dads Haward and Harold until he saw the news and Cyide was shocked and angry then then. Angus Johnson was shocked at them when she's having coffee and she spit the coffee out of her mouth. and said "Oh please god help him." and she text couch pouowski. Then Princable Huggins was shocked to see Lincoln he don't know why on earth is he wearing the squrrial suit in school but he wished he could've told him to take it off and let him explain why is he wearing a mascot costume in school for weeks he remembers he used to be a kid he was a ace savey fan but he had a lonely childhood he knows how it felt to be lonely he begin to feel sorry for the for the poor kid he acted like a old jerk to him then chandler watched the news on his big flat screan ultra 4k televison and shocked. chandler was surprised "Shut the front door Larry Abused." he said. Then Christina saw the news she started to feel sorry for Lincoln he wanted to impress her by making funny videos but she got angry when she wanted to switch class from Lincoln so she would never sit near him and she started to cry and wimper Christina was whimpering "Lincoln please im so sorry for ditching you over a video contest." she cried.

At a allyway police are serching for the loud family and they held up a wanted poster for anyone who finds the loud family."This is terrible it they can't get my nose right." said Leni. "and my sideburns are uneven."gasp Luna. "My poor baby!" Sobbed Rita she's starting to regret selling his furniture. "Well at least things can't get any worst." siad Lori but it did she got a call from bobby. "Bobby did you see the news." Asked Lori." Bobby was angry" Oh course i saw the news what were you thinking throwing your brother out of your house forcing to wear thst stupid suit in public." He scolded."It's not what you think my older sister told me that he's bad luck." said Lori."So?"asked Bobby "So everytime when bad stuff happens lincoln is around." Finished Lori. "So my little sister cause trouble and we would never kick her out what would happen if he was still outside some criminal couldve kidnap him or rob him or get him killed." Snapped Bobby "i didn't know that could happen to Lincoln but he's still Bad Luck." excused Lori.

Bobby was getting angry of that excuse " And what about the time that you won't let your brother get some stupid spot in the car. or what about the time you puke on your brother, and took a picture on him and send it to the internet, And what about treating him like dirt at that camping trip over him using you to get him junk , And using him as a foot stool, Or you and your sister fighting over a dress. "Bad Luck Bad Luck BAD LUCK!" It's Lincoln's fault he tattled tale to the cops."complained Lori her eye is covering with the eye shadow of her makeup. Bobby was angry "And would you do the same to your younger sisters even Lilly and leave them for the kidnappers like you did to lincoln your only brother." Said was crying with splattered makeup" But Bobby boo boo bear" Said Lori but interupeted "Don't call me that don't text me or come near me or my address. I'm lucky i'm in the city so i wouldn't be near you. you taught Lincoln that actions speak louder then words. but now its your turn to get actions were broken up were done and saying bad luck is not good enough. "finished Bobby and then he hung up that let Lori heart broken and angry.

"Bobby broke up with me"whimpered Lori."Can't day get any worst" asked Lisa but it did then Lori farted since the road trip. "Ah my eyes!" gagged Lynn Sr then vanzilla crashed into fertilizer. Nobody was hurt but Lily was crying ""Ew it can't get any worst." gasp Lola then something is about to hit vanzilla .Everybody stay in vanzilla." Ordered Lynn Sr." Why?" Asked Luna. "Thats Why!." Repeted Lynn Sr. **YAHOOOOOOOOOO!** Vanzilla got hit by a yahoo bill board. Thankfully nobody got hurt. " "Lisa How Long till the law inforcement will pick us up." Asked Lynn Senior"Judgeing By the speeding of the distance they are coming in" Lisa couldn't finshed her stenance when Vanzila gotten pulled over by 20 police cars. "Dang it!" Pouted the Loud family. "Aright everyone come out with your hands high above your heads You are all under arrest." Said a cop The loud family did what they said Lola waved a white flag saying she surrenderEd then the handcuffs are all putten on each family member except the baby As the police told them to read their rights the police force them to read their rights"You are under arrest for kicking out a minor, selling stuff, without permission, public humiliation ,child disowning your son. your have a right to remain sillent you give up the right it will held against you anything you say will be used against you by court of law you have a right to a Attorney if you can't afford one one will be pervided for you."

let god have mercy on them

 **End of chapter 2**

 **so thats it for now i will be gone next week and ill see you agian real soon good night**


	3. I am so sorry

I apologize if i offended anyone i am autistic myself and sometimes don't realize my story is upsetting to some


	4. Chapter 3 not ending well

**Before you read this fanfiction here's my thaughts of what is a persons worth im not too big with that story the first 3 chapters are too much abuse and chapter 4 was not satisfiying enough he was going to add a scene where lincoln's parents went to jail but their was already fanfics where they went to jail but not when lincoln called the cops it gets annoying when people think lincoln is the bad guy and a bully when he defended his little sister from chadaler and his goons i like the connection between lincoln and conner in the last chapters and its takes place during cannon of loudest mission reletive choas good show well at least lincoln is safe after the 3 weeks of abuse then for 3 more weeks he forgave his whole family 1 by 1 and the cutest forgivness is lola and lana and lincoln hugging together when you draw it they look cute together thats all for the review now on with the chapter**

 **chapter 3 Its not ending well**

after the press meeting at the police station Lincoln has to go to the hosptal to heal his wounds but he gotten the chance to use the bathroom but when hes done a woman in her early 20s came in the room with blonde hair like lori and leni but wearing a red tank top and blue short shorts and sandles and she stared at Lincoln and her name is amy and lincoln looked at her with fear

"excuse me you can't be in the boys bathroom." Lincoln said then Amy said "Sorry but i want to play with an adorable little boy like you." she said admiring his buck teeth. Lincoln tried to run to the bathroom door but she locked it Lincoln and tackled him with her arms and legs and tape him up. Lincoln panicked HELP ME as she gags him with duck tape. Amy came close to his mouth "don't worry my little cutie it will all be over soon." but she kissed him on the lips and with that said she removes the duck tape and ran off. the police banged on the door the door. "Kid whats going on." Amy was surprised and about to escape trhoug the window " oh and one more thing you little cutie "she said ticklng his throat if you have problems heres my number." said Amy said a she ran off.

the cops banged on the door and bust the door open and saw the poor kid crying his heart while out taped up then a young policewoman came to him around her early 30s afican american and has long black hair and her name is shirley cartman

Shirley said " are you alright Lincoln." but he only respond crying and whimpering and shirley gave him a comforting hug to make him feel better then the amblenence came to pick up lincoln and the EMTs came to the bathroom to pick up a crying lincoln and take him to the royle woods medical center to finally get treatment but Lincoln is continue crying while on the stretcher and in the amblence door and on his way to the hospital

then a day later the Louds are put in a holding cell Lilly had to be taken away by C.P.S. for her safety Lynn sr said " i can't beleve lincoln told on us." lola this is just great let me out of here. Leni panicked "i'm to pretty to go to jail. but then cop shirley and C.P.S. marie came and give them a sternly look on their faces

marie said " i hope you people are happy with yourselves." Shirley was surpriced " you just proved to be the number 1 most hated family ever." rita was confused "what do you mean number 1." Marie pulled up the Loud's record book." Marie said "lets see noice complants witch is nothing new oh and lets not forget your baby on the roof multible times oh lets not forget the oldest on the phone neglecting her duties as the responible and make her sibblings deal with her yelling.

lori was angry "hey i'm not on the phone all the time." Shirley said" and lets not forget the lynn jr punched Lincoln over a bike when she could've arrested as 18 and your padgent 6 year old being the master of blackmail and the other one who looks alike play in people's garbage and mud do you people realize how much money the tax payers cost

Lola was offended and she dossn't want to admit it in front of these people " but Lincoln's is bad luck and its his." she was about to finish her complant But shirley stopped her protest." no let me guess your just about to blame your brother for all this when its not his fault or when ever something bad always happen you always think its your only brother and son of the house like the time when the 10 sosters and parents are in a limo and he gotten kicked out of a limo witch he won that limo into the cold streets ,and nobody helps him,or the time when he covered for his sisters, and the parents force him to dress up as the baby at the end,or the time that the mother force him to play football aggenst his will just to exercise. "She close the file book close the file book well thanks to this pathetic excuse for a family your brother has been sent to the hospital, and also he throw a fit in public and hontestly told us every detail poor parenting, bullying siblings, selling stuff without permission, and lets not forget kicking out a minor witch is a major fellony. not to mantion that your brother got assaulted and kissed by by a woamn who snuck in just to kiss him on the lips."

And Marie is about to say it " And your son has been diagnosed with autism because of your superstition he is autistic."

the family was shocked they wanted to hate him as long as its a joke but never in their lives he be seriou Leni was confused "Lincoln is not artistic but Lincoln's not talented." she said. lori no autistic A.U.T.I.S.T.I.C. Means its a develolpal disiblilty of behavor torubles. we caused Lincoln to attack us." Marie made a statement "and the hospital has arrange a visiting hour and its manatory you are going to see him and see hows he's doing then its back to jail for the parents and the kids are going to be picked up by their aunt ruth and grandfather for the time being.

40 minutes later the police cars came and the louds are put in each car and lynn jr had to sit in the police car with shirley and marie

lynn jr but he's bad luck he chould get criminals escape

shirley then he could've been kidnapped or killed

Lynn jr so they could bring him back because he's bad luck

marie and how will you explain the death of him

lynn jr i don't know and i don't care

marie you should care because he is your brother your only brother

Shirley and he said his family sold his furniture however the court will decside what to do with everyone's furniture

lynn jr was shocked and angry she wanted to punch lincoln for this but the law is stopping her from using violence

so they all arrive in the hospital and the louds are shocked to see ronnada and roberto jr in the front desk

lynn jr what are you doing here

ronnie anne saving my friend my mom got help from a nice firendly and cute social worker at the CPS she's young and helped her moved back to Ryole woods and help Lincoln. were sharing the same apartment building so its half rented

lori your back but how

bobby well mom had to move back to royle woods and got back to working at the ryole woods hospital and nurse lincoln back to heath he will be living with us

lisa you adopted him

maria i diddn't adopt him someone smarter then me insisted

lori but when you see lincoln make a mistake he's cursed

bobby and saying bad luck is not good enough

Lori but bobby if you look at lincoln you'll

then bobby slapped her

cyide well well well look who came along

lynn jr but cyide lincoln is bad luck

cyide and forcing him to wear a mascot costume in public even school to get laughed at what were you thinking also i don't want to to talk to you even you lori

lori was shocked as Cyide never spoke to her like that before .

maira kids it's time to see lincoln so everyone one at a time calm down and lets get going

then they get in the elevator and when they got out of the elevator they heard crying,sobbing,whimpering, and quithering sillent crying ecoed through the room like trama and when they entered the room they saw lincoln on a hospital bed with bandages on his arms, and wearing a hosptial dress, with no shoes or socks, on his body is pale as a ghost, his heart is conected to a heart monitor, and being comforted by a woman of her early 20s,she is weaing a black shirt, with a grey botton rolled up shirt, black skirt, and dark leggings, and wearing glasses and a blonde hair and he name is alexa smith

alexa i work for the child protection service and i just adopting him since i work with children with disabilities

 **So thats is for this chapter for chapter 4 perpare for the heartache have a good night**


	5. Chapter 4 standing up tall

I **diddn't except that many views on my thrid chapter 1k in ons day must be a new record for me**

 **anyway heres the third chapter sorry for the bad grammer but i can fix it if i see some miss spellings**

Chapter 4 standing up tall

the hospital is no stanger when it comes to a visit a 11 year old with white hair and always the man with the plan but never except the only boy and son of the loud house to get autism and the family was shocked thst a social worker who is younger then lynn sr and rita started to adopt him

alexia you people should be a shame of yourselves

rita but we diddn't mean to broke him

Alexia ( sternly ) i work with children i used to be a counselor in training and i can tell if their being disabled he is depressed and tramatized he needs help

lincoln ( wiping the tears ) can i talk to my sisters

alexia peoceed

lori lincoln sorry that your in this mess

lincoln oh now your sorry after everything i did for you and this is how you repay me

i got you a job you drag me on a double date with ronnie anne i became your caddy boy but ruin my life for 3 weeks

lola but linky we were only trying to help

Lincoln you helped alright you helped yourselves i guess i could've called the cops on you the moment you kick me out of my house my room and before i snuck into ( points at lynn jr ) her stupid game of hers

Lynn jr big deal who just said who's unlcuky and now you say i'm umlucky

Lincoln for the last time i lied to you about getting free time for myself you know i need to say no to you otherwise you threaten to beat me up so i had to do your bidding

luna why diddn't you ask us that in the first place

Lincoln i did to lynn jr but she threaten me with a bat

luan oh come on linc maybe this prision thing will give this bad luck thing arrest get it

the room complain

lori do you have to joke around

Lincoln and i spoke every little detial on the news

cyide calm down buddy

Lincoln don't touch me why diddn't you help me when my sisters force me to wear that thing at school

cyide why diddn't you ask

Lincoln ( livid with rage ) because everyone wants to treat me like i'm not human

Lynn sr so we really do love you and no matter what happens you are my only son

Lincoln on really dad you could've stop this supersitition garbage but no you had to listen to your daughter you spoil them and turned them into to brats and always punish me even if i don't do anything

Rita Lincoln we diddn't mean to do this

Lincoln oh really mom remember the grossery store when we all got banned from you didd't let me explian thst its not my fault you always think it mainly my fault when i just wanted the zombie brand cereal and the oldest are surpsoted to be responsible and lori is distracted by going on her stupid

but a harsh painful sound came on Lincoln's cheaks his own mom slapped him

Rita ( livid ) lincoln loud you had to bring it up you know its your fault nobody else but you

but Lincoln was hurt when his mom yelled at him and blame him he imagine a flood came and his sisters was being angry at him and blame him for clogging the tollet when its not his fault and it looked like he did it not lucy lincoln began to whimper agian

leni linky are you alright

lincoln began to cry agian because his mom hurt him becuse of the sting on his cheak he cried of pain

maria Lincoln calm down

maria and the doctor game him a breathing mask

dr santago clam down kid take deap breaths

maria alright calm down look at me don't look at the parnents

her tone is more softer then his mother but Lincoln instructed

maria deap breaths in and out there better

Lincoln much better but they sold my sutff even bun bun

lincoln i'm sure we'll get everyrhing back even bun bun

But then a phone message popped up.

 _lynn sr (on the opperating machine hello )this is Lynn Loud sainor please leave a message after the beap_

 _clay "hi mr loud this is clay the guy you sold the bed, and the dresser and a doll named bun bun_

 _agian think you for selling me the doll Lincoln's doll i throw out the bed and dresser to the dump and i sold the doll to a stranger agian thank you for selling me the doll Lincoln's doll witch is in north korea goodbye._

lynn sr "don't you hate wroung numbers?"

lincoln acted like he had another heart attack again.

dr santago "we're losing him"

Maria "Lincoln take deap breaths in and out don't look at me don't look at you family or better yet look at Ronadlia"

lisa "Lincoln this is a miss couacation in my brain we diddn't mean to go too far"

lynn jr ( attack lincoln with the bat ) I"'m going to kill you you selfish brat."

But nurse santago ko her with the anistatic and got the staff to put her into a rubber room lincoln is very angry at his family"

lincoln ( livid with tears ) "Do you think i'm in the mood for games ? Do you think this is all a joke or a punsihment for my lies ? Do you think you could take away everything i ever cared about when i'm the only boy in this family ? Even if i say i'm sorry for everything you still treat me like durt. When i made eggs for you was i'm a selfish brat ? When hummilate myself on the internet was i'm a selfish brat ? Do you think i tried to help Leni get her job back was i'm a selfish brat ? Do you think i take the fall for clogging the tollet when Lucy was the one who clogged the tollet with the princess pony book was i'm being a selfish brat ? You always blame me for clogging the tollet when theirs 13 people in the house, and won't let me get the sweet spot just to not get puked on or beaten up for no reason and where is the love when you don't forgive me for hummilate you on the internet over a trophy, and kicking me out of a limo when you diddn't know i was outside in the cold streets, and nobody cared for me and got attacked by dogs, and lets not forget that stupid sister fight protocal when i got kicked out of my room twice and forced to sleep into duity laundry all leading up to the bad luck scandle i guess i should've lied over free time but you kick me out of my room sold everthing from me my comics, my toys, my video games, my clothes, my posters, my bed, my dresser. i get no snacks, no new stuff, no nothing even if i told the truth you still think i'm bad luck. is this a way to set an example to Lily and Mom and Dad made a promice never throw out any of the children but you were talkimg about your stupid ties but ether that was a lie or i'm not family but you were grtting rid of a white hair""

lynn sr lincoln we had no excuse

lincoln ( yelling with tears ) "Oh really Dad where is the love when my own Mother slapped me when nobody came to my defense ? I hope you rot in jail because i'm done with this family as far as i'm concerned pop pop lilly and aunt ruth are the only adults i could trust left but lilly got involved but i'm still angry at everyone. take them away!"

then he began to cry alexia tried to comfort him agian

alexia "it's okay this nightmare is over its okay look at me"

lola you'll never take me alive

she tied to run in those high heals and gown but could've she waved the white flag and surendered

As the louds are being taken away until their grandfather and great aunt ruth comes ,the loud sisters deaply regreted everythihg they ever done to him dozens of times.

As for the parents they we're sitting in the police car regretting what they done to their only son they were surposted to love to all children equeal but never got attention to their only son they made a promice that they would never throw out any of the kids but they throw out lincoln they messed up as parents they failed at athoraty figures

Lynn Sr is surposted to be a insperation for his son into a sea of females but failed to give him attention he looked at the skies seeing his Dad disappointed amd angry in him for failing also his Dad's Dad.

And Rita cried into splattered makeup she was a bad girl she surposted to love lincoln as a Mother but failed she even slapped his own son and her dad will maybe be angry at her.

Ronnie Anne (wiping lincoln's tears with a tissue ) "i'm so sorry lamo i mean Lincoln."

Bobby "dude you gave us a scare."

Lincoln "thats okay."

Cyide "are we still friends and are you still angry."

Lincoln "i'm stll your friend."

Ronnie Anne "stlll like like you as a friend and if you tell anyone."

Maria( sternly ) "ronandla?"

Ronnie Anne "alright i won't say it."

Shirley "don't worry but your safe now."

Marie" and no matter what happens nothing is going to tear this athority family apart."

Jenny "and when you need help you know who to call."

Nick "and you have the right ti get angry but we need you to use your words next time."

alexia and "i will be your new mother i'll be more nicer and i'll get you new stuff amd everything will be alright."

maria "and no matter what happens your always wlecome to the cassegrandies family, they miss you."

dr. Santiago "don't worry about it everything will be fine you can't leave the room yet your safe and sound if you need anything my wife and the other attendants will take good care of you."

Lincoln "thank you all!" ( and he cried agian but with tears of joy)

cyide ronnie anne and bobby hug him.

Ronnie Anne" there there let it all out."

mr and mrs santtago nick jenny alexia shirley and marie join in the hug as Lincoln cried into everyones arms and smiled with tears and everything will be fine.

but meanwhile in a dark allyway their lived a dark lair in we see a mob getting in but we see a mask man woth a vocie infosizer duguise his voice he looked at the photos of Lincoln forced outside and a another photo of Lincoln of him in the cold streets after kicked out of of limo and antother photo of lincoln but as a baby into the arms of the presadent and first lady then a photo of his parents with young blonde baby girl and it looked like baby trade

random guy" boss we found the boy he's on the newpaper we have to find him"

masked man **i have found him**

 **end of chapter 4 so thats it i diddn't want to admit it ever since NSL was aired the loud crew made the show less mean spirteted staring with the follow up episode frog wild and even the writer of NSL has been improving the show she wrote some of greatest favorite epsiodes read a loud middle men and maybe perdict ability becuae of the ending but the loud house still sucks from the begining and i would like to know a plothole of how did the louds became less mean to lincoln since after no such luck and before loudest mission relative choas well thats it for now goodbye**


	6. Chapter 5 bad luck for the loud house

**Sorry its been long i got very busy today anyway enjoy the chapter**

The Loud's are takken to the police station the interragating did not go well for lynn sr and rita loud . and they will be appearing in court for their stentence the Louds have to come along to see lincoln for the last time.

cop Lincoln loud and the CPS vs the loud house all rise for judge frank walking

Frank what is the problem kid

Lincoln ( angry still has the bandage on his arm ) "i wanted to alone time but my 5th older sister Lynn Loud jr force me to come to her baseball game and threaten me with a bat if i don't come and she labled me bad luck when her team lost and i denied it at first but i have to say i'm bad luck becusee i just wanted alone time but i felt lonley anf that was stupid of me not only i was banned frim hanging out at family activites my room was blocked my parents sold my stuff and they force me out side they even didd'nt beleve me when i told the truth the next morning they went to lynns follow up game i snuck in as a squrral mascot cotstume the team was in a struggle but they won and i beleve i'm bad luck but her team won and i reveal myself and appologe to me and force me to wear that suitvfir 3 weeks until i yelled at them and attack them."

the court was not happy then came the wisntess bud grouse

cop do you sware to tell the truth the whole turth and nothing but the turth

bud i do

Alexa " is it true that you made fun if Lincoln by saying nice lies loud

Bud yes i did

Alexa and is it true that you said is their anything you could do what did Lincoln say

Grouse he said it's not your business

Alexa no further questions

Then came the other witnesses at school Lincoln's classmates they all confess they made fun of him in that squrrial suit by calling him squrrial boy

Lynn Jr ( on a gurtie in a jacket with a muzzle ) " I upject his bad luck is getting us into trouble "

frank "Overrule everyone had ti play the part not letting him have a roof under his head selling his stuff without permission not lettimg him have a right to go to family activites no respect at all and force him into a mascot costume to get sweatty hurt and made fun of and not to mention form all his sisters are not normal."

"Lori neglecting her responsbilites on her cell phone."

"Leni who is 16 and can't know how to count."

"Luna who uses that British accent"

"Luan who makes harmless pranks on the first of April."

"Lynn jr who is aggresive to poeple mostly her brother."

"Lucy who like dead things and"

Lana who ests out of garbsge pails."

"Lola who is the master of blackmail and uppsessted with besuty and too young for pageants"

"Lisa who calls her parents perental unites"

"and lilly who is on the roof several times"

( then the judge had enough )

"I kmow almost all of you deeply regretted your actions and want your brother back but its no excuse to dissown him like that and we will let the judy deside as the judy reeach your sentence "

the jury " guilty "

judge then by the power of the royle woods courtroom i hear by stenince the loud parents 10 years in jail

lori ( begging ) " please don't take my baby brither away."

Frank "How old are You?"

Lori" 17 why ?"

They couldn't treat her like an adult but that dossn't mean they will keep a eye on her

Frank if you were 18 then we will be within our rights to arrest you as well and the 5 oldest are going to pay back for everything they sold from their only brother with community service every weekend for life and if they refuse then they are going to jail until their 21st birthday

That shocked the sisters. Lola and Lana hugged each other crying they did not want to be separated.

"The parents hug each other as they are going to be in separate jail cells."

The loud house has been together for many years but it's no longer safe for the loud children even the loud house stick together no longer exsist things until the law figure out what do do with the girls they are staying with aunt ruth and their grandfather look bleak for the loud parente lost their jobs and Lynn's tsble had shut down for good and Rita's dental office has been removed

Lola "I Don't want to See Aunt ruth she'll make us eat moldy pudding "

lana " don't knock it till you try it "

then the door

it was a elderly man with white hair simmiler to Lincoln and a old woman with a big nose they both are angry

Lori "Uh hi Pop Pop long time no seeing."

luan "And hello aunt ruth lovely weather we're havin

albert "Kids i am very disapointement in you not only did you broke the law but Lincoln and Lilly are gone you could be next."

Lynn jr "But pop pop his bad luck could kill you."

Albert "And i"m disapointment in you Lynn jr. and beling labled bad luck means bad things happen to him not you."

Ruth " He is good with cleaning my bunions and since that he is with a different mother the persoon responsible is going to clean my bunions

lola "I say Lynn its her fault that this bad luck scandle is out of hand

Lynn jr. " but he's jinx oh forget it "

( at the orphenge in town )

girl "Are you okay kid?"

Lincoln ( crying rocking back and forth with his legs curled up ) It's going to be okay I'm going to be safe Alexa is my new mother

Alexa works as the orphenage social worker 'and Lincoln lives in the orphenage on curtaian days on the first half of the week and lives in the apartment with ronnie anne on the other half. The opphenage is like the loud house except he's not the only boy and their more adults who are kinder then his parents

adult "Leave him alone beth he's just sad all becuse his family hates him."

Beth "but i want to play."

adult "then play with the other kids"

then she came to Lincoln and said " Don't cry anymore Lincoln i'm sure everyone had bad days multiple times in a month but i'm sure everything will be fine you got school tomorrow and don't worry those kids won't pick on you again." then she pat him on the head

then "Lincoln sighed with releaf and said School


	7. Chapter 6 little orphan Linky

Its been a day at the Mint Smith's Orphen Home for abused Chikdren is a happy place the staff are very friendly and things are going to work out for Lincoln . yes he is going back to school and for the frist time since before the bad luck scandle without the mascot costume. Lincoln was sleeping with 3 boys in 2 bunk beds the FBI traced his stuff but couldn't find bun bun anywhere in north korea. and Lincoln had baught a ace savey plush and she was snuggleing it and he's having a nightmare about his family

( into his dream )

everything is pitch black

"Hello is anyone home".ask Lincoln but he saw is sisters glaring st him

Lola yelled " this is all your fault".

Lori snapped " i rather turn you into a human pretzel for taking off the suit".

"its just luck you'll win agian next time

"shut up stinkin" snapped Lynn

they began to beet him up and Lincoln tried to run but he's tied to the bed and suffer from the thrashing from his sisters. he yelled in pure terror.

"AAAAAAAAAAhHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" he woke up and he's in the orphenage room . his nightmare is over.

one boy said "for crying out loud do you have to scream that loud."

Lincoln said " sorry blake ! I've gotten affraid of my family's anger

then the alarm rang and its 6:am

then a woman called them "rise and shine sleepyheads".

her name is mrs. bunchersmith.

then a girl got angry at a boys screaming her name is patty "does that little reject have to sleep in the house he got adopted by alexia who works here why can't he live with her " snapped patty

mrs. Bunchersmith was anger at her and she confront her by saying this phrase " what did i tell you ". she ask

then patty obayed and said " If you can't say something nice , you can't say anything at all".

mrs bunchersmith was satisfied " now get breakfast its waffle day "

then a nerdy girl came to Lincoln and said " how do you be the man with the plan ?"

but Lincoln said " i don't want to talk about it".

Then the breakfast is so good and Lincoln is happy that he's eating his meal

"this looks tasty." munched Lincoln

then a woman with a smile "came to Lincoln and said you better hurry your going to be late for school."

then Lincoln was happy that they are adults who are nicer then his parents. then he head to the bus and hesrd to school and on his way he saw nobody picking on him. everyone is so worried about him. they deapply regretted picking on him in the mascot costume

when he arrived at school nobody is picking on him. they rememberd when they shun him first the video contest, the polor bear challenge, then the gril geru and now this. But now they deapy regreted picking on him in the head od a squrrial.

Cyide "sup Lincoln "

"nothing much those kids are being nice to me " said Lincoln

Cyide said "do you think everyone has lesrned a leasson from all this "

then a vocie came "forgot your nuts Larry" and it was the snobbish kid chadeler

Lincoln said "well almost everyone " and then he siad chadeler can you grt over it

then chadeler spoke " we all should feel sorry for you Larry who are you going to tell your social jerker mom "

then his goons laugh

then sombody gave him a kick in the crouch it was ronnie anne she diddn't say anything. and Lincoln is just about ti arrive to his clasroom and when he opened the door everyone let out a big

 **SURPRISE**

They made a cake that said were sorry Lincoln.

Lincoln said " whats all this."

then his teacher Mrs. Johnson spoke " we're so sorry Mr. Loud we wish we could've told you to take off the suit during class but we were being jerks to you i'm surposted to be the teacher and all students have to be respectful to each other .

Lincoln said" thank you for the cake but i'm still angry at you all. I can't trust anyone except the police the CPS and the doctors at the hospital i gues i'm the error in the gene pool as Lisa would put it ".

then Rusty spoke " Lincoln we're sorry for everything and anyone who started this abuse it's the sisters.

Zack said "This is crazy you could've ask for help " .

then Iiam spoke "You have a right to get angry with all of us " .

then a knock on the door came and it wad christina she hassn't seen Lincoln in a long time .

Lincoln "Chrisina what are you doing here shouldn't you be in anotherr class .

Christina didn't ssy anything and gave him a comforting hug. and she said " sorry when i saw the news i just feel sorry for you "

"Well that's okay." Lincoln blushed.

after school at the orphenage Lincoln new friends are being a little nicer to him.

Blake said " i feel sorry for you."

then a tall kid said " dude you have us worried."

but a knock on the door came. and the woman opened the door.

and it was a man with white hair and a woman with wihite hair they look like the one's Lincoln seen before

Lincoln "hello."

then the man spoke "Hello Lincoln Loud your all grown up i never seen you since you we're a baby

Lincoln was shocked he said the presadent but that's impossible he's knocked out of disust

then the woman spoke im babera This is my husbend billy we're your real parents

then Lincoln was shocked and surprised and fear.

 **ao thats it i have a important annoucement to make a brothers breakdown had to re write his fanfiction because if thst engeror's complaint the perosn behind what is a person's woth i get it it had more realalistic diaolog. but to my oppinion i diddn't like it that much and the 3 chapters are too abusive too much in the squrral suit without concern thats too much but i am re writing mine but im not going to delete it the louds will not go to jail but they are still going to be in trouble Lincoln is going to be taken away not forever but for a while until the louds reform their behavor its still going to be the same plothole but in a diffenrt story but the first 3 chapters Lincoln will be in the suit but everyone will be concerned of what is a kid in the mascot costume doing in town** **but in the 3rd chapter it will all be over soon for Lincoln so brase yourselves**


	8. Chapter 7 the liar revealed part 1

**I appoligize for annoucing that i am rewriting the story so i decided to can the rewriting of this story i inspired this story from the phobia story ( can't spell it very long word meaning fear of relitives ) I was thinking meh why not make a NSL fanfic about trama and behavior issues and history was born and writing the 3 chapters of abuse could be too boring and its terrible seeing that pour boy in the mascot costume for 3 weeks and everyone is laughing st him and nobody has a word of concern i never reed the first 3 chaoters of what is a persons worth by thst engerner and i never will becuse i know Lincoln is going to get abused and i wish he could've put the scene where Lincoln calls the cops and his family goes to jail. the louds deserve to go to jail for doing everything to Lincoln too many times**

 **with enough said heres chapter 7**

the autistic boy with hair white as snow saw 2 adults with white hair a d discover the former president and first lady are his real parents

"are you alright young man " sighed Barbera.

Lincoln respond " yes I'm fine " but he was afraid to see his real parents .

Billy said "well at least your safe "

then Lincoln began to ask " why did you give me up to the Louds didn't you want me "

Billy siad " we saw a terrible movie in the 1990s called first kid and it showed us how terrible the life would be if you we're in the White House. you would've be forced to put up with unfair protection from our secret service agents. they would've force you to not go near friends. we would've forced you to be a muture presadental kid. just won the election but and my wife was pregnet and while we are on our way my wife is on labor. she was whining like a spoild child. until we saw 2 people with a flat tire.

Lincoln guessed" Lynn and Rita?"

"yes!" said Barbera then she also finish the story "they we're telling us that they too are having a baby but it's really a girl we arrive at the hospital we are put in seperate rooms it was a while until the babbies we're born. Lynn sr and Rita was being sad and wished for a son but my husband had a idea we had a court order to trade babies i have the girl and Lynn Sr and rita gotten the boy and he named you after Presadent Abraham Lincoln. We had to erase your memory about the birth and we told your psrents to keep it a secret until it's time.

Lincoln was shocked he almost fainted but he didn't "they really lied to me "

Barbera " We thought a norrmal life is what's best for you. we we're origonally going to adopt you but since your living with your girlfriend ronnie annie and you got a nicer mother it's best that we contune your norrmal life

Lincon "I'm still angry at my selfish parents they wanted a son but they proved to bad disgraceful parents . but i don't want to see them in jail for many years my sisters would've hate me if they we're in seperate foster homes i want to drop the charges on my parents. Then he began to cry again seeing that he misses his sisters and his family.

"Don't worry Jounor!" said the former president ever since my term ended I'm retired as prsadent now I'm serpreem court judge of Ryole woods courthouse And i will think about giving your parents a second chance but you have to appear in court so see how their going and it's for you to decide will your parents be free or in jail for a decade.

"Thank you sir" sighed Lincoln.

then Barbera spoke again "if you need more advice my address is 3 blocks form this Orphenage

Lincoln was happy Then the horn honked and it was ronnie anne" hey lamo you wanna go to the arcade with me."

"Okay" said Lincoln " i gotta tell that to the orphanage."

meanwhile in Ryole Woods Didtension Center the Loud parents are put in seperate cells Lynn sr. is in his cell with a bunch of men wearing a orange jumpsuit with his identiy number branded on his shirt.

Lynn sr spoke "what are you in for."

then a immate with sunglasses and muststash spoke "bank robbery " he said " drug dealling "said another who is black and wears a affro "how about you?" he said again.

then the sightly bald father of 11 siad "child neglect!"

then the whole cell was shocked. "children are little tiny mericles "said a immate with a bandana then he ask with a sternly attatude " what was the reason you did thst?"

then Lynn sr spoke "bad luck we thaught he was bad luck we kicked him out of the house sold is property and force him into a mascot costume for 3 weeks." he said with a nervous chuckle.

then the black immate with a affro ask as he clintch his fist "do you know what we do to bad parents like you?"

then a guard spoke" okay Loud your going to be released your boy is going to drop the charges but you have to visit him at court .

Lynn sr said " oh thank god!" he sighed

Then at school Lori was not doing great people are mocking her and even the teachers are are affording her

then she and Leni are seeing her friends at lunch

Lori hey girls

Then carol pingey spoke "Lets go girls "

Lori asked "whats the hold up .

Carol spoke "oh nothing Lori except you force your brother into a mascot costume and kick him out of the house."

Leni whisper in Lori's ear "i even got fired from my job." Then she said to the girls "look girls can't we all settle this over a drink?" ask Leni.

"like forcing your brother to wear a adorible squrrial suit for 3 weeks is not norrmal." Said Becky

the little cutie could've been kidnapped or killed by a theaf if he was still outside. i could imagine if he could've died your little goth sister wouldn't go to his funeral and she always love going to funerals." sterned Dana "come on girls lets get out of here."

then Lola was at schook he wanted to see Lincoln but he's probely mad at her she is at the padgent then she saw her rival Lindsay sweetwater .

"Well well well if it isn't the brother abuser that would've been the new name for you padgent name".said Lindsay

"shut up" Lola ordered " i have my own problem" sighed lola "maybe the padgent will help me forget about losing Lincolm to that social jerker".

but when Lola was about to audition princible huggans came to the door or the autooream princible huggnas what a surprice. but the old ace savey fan spoke. Mrs. Loud i have annouced that you are disqualified and banned from every school padgents around town.

"what? why? " ask Lola

"the good contestdents does not ban any membors of their families nor call them bad luck. and one more thing you are going back to regular classes and i come to annouce that Your parents are being released from jail because your brother has dropped the charges and staring right now i don't want to see him in school in that mascot costume anymore you got it.

Lola "i follow."

then she was walking in the hallway she sighed " I'm done with padgents now what do i do now well at least we still got our trophies but Lincoln broke them their easily repaired."

then she got a text from pop pop " The trophies and awards gotten repossessed and distroyed by the school board."

then she made a Loud "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

then she saw Lincoln walking through the hallway.

Lola ask "Lincoln can i talk to you "

then ask Lincoln turned arround he saw Lola's face and he imagined being taped up by her forced to listen to her blackmailing

then he made a loud scream for the school board to hear him

"Are you allright Lincoln."


	9. Chapter 8 a liar revealed part 2

The bratty princess was shocked he saw is own big brother afriad of her.

"Are you okay Lincoln" said Lola with a nervous glance.

but Lincoln imagined Lola yelling at him saying it's his fault the cops are called. then Lincoln backed away slowly then he clintch his fist knowing he is ready to attack if she blamed him the hard way and then started to calm down when he saw Stella and she was surprised.

Lincoln said " I'm fine i just had a heavy nightmare about you beating me up . now i don't want to be bothered. then he walked away from Lincoln.

then Stella spoke are you okay Lincoln.

I'm fine Stella i just have autism and i imagine she is going to yell at me for telling on them.

Stella said "i heard your sisters soicial lives are over."

then Lincoln began to thaught about his sisters being mean to him. but he focased on his grades.

meanwhille at the middle school Lynn jr is getting picked on more then ever.

Lynn jr went to pratice the game some punk kids throw spit balls at her. Margo and Polly pain glareed at her.

Lynn jr said" hello girls hows it going."

Margo dossn't want to speak to her and so does polly.

Lynn jr. Spoke agian " whats wrong with you two.

"Is throwing him out of the house and forcing him into a mascot costume going to make you lucky?" snapped Margo

"Lincoln was being a big baby and attacked us in cold blood, he gave me bad luck rabbies by biting me."

Polly pain then spoke " and i had to play in his part by making him get me and 3 others dates."

then she started tapping her foot and then she spoke agian " tell us the truth Lynn jr "

Lincoln then spoke agian "Okay we forced Lincoln to get 4 dates happy now."

Polly pain was annoyed at her "you got me giggles hauku and tabby to force Lincoln to hang out with ? "but then she had enoguh of her " i had enough of you you always get your way.

then Margo then spoke " she's right just like the time you force the whole team to do morning work outs just to win, or the time you force me to take a dump before we became number 1 .what if i could've pooped myself during the big game you are a bigger bully. and I'm kicking you off the team i didn't want to do it i told the couch.

Lynn jr then spoke "you can't kick me out of the big game."

then a male voice spoke" oh yes i can kick you off the team."

then Lynn jr was shocked.

Then the couch was very disapoitement. " Lynn jr i thaught you are the star player you were sucsessful in games and i was very proud of you but forcing your brother into the game and threaten him with a baseball bat and calling him bad luck and won't let him into your future games and force him into the teams mascot is a way of Cheating I am very disapoitement in you jounor." said the couch.

Lynn jr then protest " its not chesting it's a way of not getting hurt or killed.

then the couch had enough of her " and you are banned frim future gsmes i spoke to all your sports officals they are kicking you off the team of bseball, soccer, hocky, basketball, and football. bring in your uniform washed,dried and well ironed. and bring in your hellmet well polished , because we are done with you." snapped the couch

then Lynn jr said " but " then the couch stopped her and said "DONE!"

them Lynn jr went out of the game and get her stuff from te locker and people throw spitballs at her and they said thise insaults

brother hater !

you deserve go to jail.

you selfish brat!

lcuk lover !

sore loser!

How come your not in juvie.

those insults made middle school worst

" shut up he's bad luck he bit me, he gave me bad luck rabbies i know it." She snapped

at high school Luna was prepareing for her band Chunk Sam and Tabby. until she got the news

Sam sighed " we took a vote and were voting you off the band."

Luna got shocked " you can't be serious"

Tabby said "we are serouis mate you kicked out your brother and rumors say you force him to date me a that dance."

Luna " oh come on mate "she said in her english accent

Chunk got a glare in his eye " it said so pictures and all."

Sam said " the little dude could've been kidnapped but now you triggered his autism meaning he could'nt take your loud music it effect his ears.

Luna said " Thats a lie he loves my music"

" Oh really how come you force him into your concorts in thst squriral suit, and if it is a contest thsts cheating. " Snapped sam.

all 3 said "Get out of the band! "

Luna was sad he saw Luan ask Benny for forgiviness but Benny refuse to spare her and Giggles gave her a not funny cursing joke.

Luan said "oh come on Giggles isn't a squrrial suit funny in my busnness get it.

Giggles said " as soon as i find Lincoln , I'm going to apologize to him for playing in the part.

then Luan cried and Luna comfort her.

but the dark allyway the mob found newspaper of Lincolns abuse

then on a Tv monator a man with a mask with a voice infosizer dusguise his voice

 **i want that white haired brat dead and i'm setting a trap for him his weekness is his brat sisters on the paper**

 **Lori Lola and Lynn that brat is the president's son in the picture i know it plus we have something to make him listen**

then he hold a box and inside that box is his beloved bun bun


	10. Chapter 9 dropping the charges

**Sounds ironic issn't it in chapter 8 i wanted to make a story ever i seen not a loud im thinking what if the white haired parents were the presadent and the first lady in the limo of Lincoln's birth and what if They were Lincoln's real parents**

the former presadent now judge banged his gavel and the loud parents went the seats they were not doing great their eyes have bags they are wearing orange clothing and looking depressted.

Lincoln get to spoke to his parents "Mom?, Dad ?, i hope your doing alright"

Lynn Sr. spoke "Son i hope you'll forgive me i hope you'll understand that you didn't mean to lie but we abused you and have mercy when you spoke to the law enforcements about your problem. I got separated from my wife,i began to regret grounding you perventing you from going to comic convention over a tollet, and you mention Lucy clogged it on the news. even if is is you i should've blamed you over a toilet and i got beat up by immattes and they don't want to be a friend to me I'm so sorry for kicking you out of the house and selling your stuff on the internet."

" I'm sorry too Lincoln as a mother i'm surposted to love all children equally and i failed to love you i forced you into football i blamed you when we all got banned from the grossery store. i icnored you at that camping trip i guess i got punished for everything we ever did to you." said Rita with tears streaming her face woth splattered makeup.

Lincoln just stared at them he beleved they got torchered enough he said "Both of you i accept it i understand about all my sisters i just want you to understand that I'm the only boy of this family and its hard to get away from the activites i'm sorry for biting you,attacking you 2, and losing your trust i am sorry "then he sobbed as the police make away for Lincoln as he hugged the parents."

Then Lilly came and he hugged Lincoln and said "I Wov you Winkon" it touched his heart. then the judge decided them to be not guilty under one condition never do it to any of their kids agian. so the charges are dropped but they need to win back Lincoln but he is adopted to thr social worker.

Alexia tried to talk to Lincion "Lincoln do you want to stay with your family." she ask then he said "i can't trust anyone i just gotten diginosed with autism weeks ago. and i'm kinda afraid of my sisters because i keep having those nightmares."

then she said "it's okay if your afraid of your sisters but do you love them. every one of them?"

then Lincoln stared at the floor with a tear in his eye

Then Alexa feels sorry for him she taken care of children since they were orphened and tell him a story of her when she had to go through it "when i was your age my parents chain me to the dog house.I began to think it's my fault but it's not until C.P.S. manage to take me away from them, and that give me insperation to help chiidren. But my twin sister is autistic and they put her into a group home. I Had to leave my sister while she's begging to be in a foster home. So i won't give up as a grow up i study health and safety at college. I donate food, clothes, and toys to orphened childen and then i just joined the child serivce office to protect children with disibilites so i would make my sister proud i see children like orphens and seeing you for the first time you look like a adorible little brother." she finished a story as she wipe his teary eye.

Then Lincoln then hugged her knowing he feels sorry for his foster mother.

Then the sisters came the know the parents are free and they have cake for Lincoln

Lori then said "were sorry Lincoln!"

then Lana spoke " we treated you rough"

Luna said " we got you cake."

Them Lincoln stared at the sisters feeling like he's tied up with tape forced his eyes open forced to listen to his sisters yelling the thaughts of bad memoies are happening again.

It this what you want

I have no brother

I'm telling dad

your grounded

your playing football

It's your fault

don't get involved

Stay away your bad luck

Step further away from the house

We sold your furniture

and a flood came in again since his mom slapped him and it looked like the pool popped his sister's didn't forgive him for it. then he panicked

Leni said "are you okay Linky?"

Lincoln panicked he wanted to punch his sisters he bite his lip and imagine hitting his sisters then he made a yell of anger and fear " I'M SORRY FOR BECOMING BAD LUCK STAY BACK." then he was shocked he saw the entire court room staring at Lincoln. he was right he was afraid of his sisters.

So the charges are dropped and the loud parents are back to being parents again and even they got Lilly back. then Lynn sr. spoke to her daughters with a sternly tone. "We don't need any of your help we may have you again but the law said we have to be more nicer to Lincoln even if he cause trouble but now we can't see him much becuse if he's with his new nicer mother who is younger then your mother and me. because we made Lincoln afraid of us all even his own parents." Said the sightly bald father of 11.

Rita then said "Because if some of his sister said mean things to Lincoln before dad step on the gas away from Lincoln before we went to dairy land. Lola Lori and Lynn jr 'said the dental assistent mother

Lori said with guilt " I wished i had a better sister."

Lola siad with a frown "I wished he was dead"

Then Lynn jr spoke with anger "I wished he was never born . Happy ?"she pouted.

then Lynn sr then got angry "becuse if your behavor to Lincoln the 3 of you are grounded Lola no padgents Lori no more trips to the mall and Lynn jr no more sports or games until forther notice." now go to your rooms."he said sternly but calm.

Leni then spoke "were sorry too dad i got angry at him over juce kale juice."

Lucy siad "i perdict him for his fortune card that made us treat him like dirt at that camping trip."

Lana spoke "and i got Lincoln didtention over the frog feasco."

and Luan then spoke again" i kinda pranked him too far on april fools day don't we get the punishment."

then The parents then spoke "your not in trouble " said Lynn sr. "thank you for being honist with us kids "sighed Rita.

then at night Lori was getting ready for bed she looked at the skies she see Lincoln in the ecoed "good night baby bro" then she moved her feet to bed.

then Lincoln was getting ready for bed and he stared at Lori at the skies "he said "good night big sis "

then alexa called him "Lincoln time for bed." then he went to bed and alexa then kissed him on the cheek and went to out of his room and closed the door. Lincoln smiled and went to sleep smiling.

 **end of chapter**


	11. I'm sorry again

**I am so sorry again i gotten the daiolog messed up again i grtten recent negative reviews and they say why do i make the loud houee fanfiction when i hate the show becuse chris savino make it suck from the begining and i appologize for trying to make this fanfiction take place after relitive choas i felt so guilty to disapoitment you all and make bad grammer and spelling errors even if i checked every word inside and out. and i made a woaman rape Lincoln because it would be intrresting to see rape involved in a story. but i forgot to mention it after she the woman ranaway. i am truly sorry for making this bad story and i am detruming to go to writing school and fix my grammer problem.**


	12. Stop the presses

I have a impeotent annoucemnt to make i will think about contume my autism fanfic yet sorry for the huge dellay i will not rewrite it i wont give up this fanfic i just want to show the world how it feels to be autistic even if i have it but autism is a developmental disabity and needs to be treated with respect and this story doea not insault people woth autism it just teaches people what autism really means and one more thing and i am not a bully i had a tough life and i want people to understand how it feels and i have trouble with NSL so i decided yesrs ago or could be months that NSL really trama people so i want the trama to let go.

And one more thing i just think what if lynn sr nd rita really lied to Lincoln about his birth what if he's really the presadents baby boy what if the Louds got a boy but had a middle daughter but what if the presadent And frist lady trade both babies so Lincoln will be happy and then discover that his parents are selfish and what if the presadent is Lincolns realy biological father

if i made the chapter it will have Lincoln confront his parents and sisters again how would he and his fake family find out you are about to find out in the future not now but i'll think About it have a good night


	13. Chapter 10 nothing but the truth part 1

**Sorry for the hudge dellay but im back i got busy with my life i have a job i have friends and im improving my life but all it takes is my behavor so enjoy this fanfic and have a nice day.**

chapter 10 the truth the whole truth and nothing but the truth

it's been a month since Lincoln gotten taken away from the loud parents and things have gotten bad for the loud's Lynn's table got shut down by the law since the arrest and its been a week since the parents gotten released from jail they both are a regustered child abusers and their fellons. so they can't vote for anyone, or own a gun. Rita had to get back to her job as a dental assistent. and Lynn Sr. got his drivers licence for vanzilla suspended for 90 days. he couldn't find a job that involved a cook but he's forced to get a job as **IT** again as a desk job. the sightly bald dad of 11 signed sat on his dest sadly and said " Well here we go again this is the punishment for the bad luck ordeal plus everythng including paying back my son for comic convention i am the worst father ever.".

Then Lincoln had to visit the fromer presadent and first Lady witch are his real parents for a interview with his foster mother Alexa Lincoln was nervous " relax my men will not be after your friends." said Billy. Lincoln was nervious with all those secret service agents. Barbara smiled at her real son " Are you okay with Alexa being your new mother?" She asked. " Yes i am she treated me like her little brother. I'm glad i have a mother like Alexa." then Billy spoke " Is it okay you talk with your family the Louds?" Lincoln frowned and he bit his lip knowing that it won't end well. But Alexa gave him a comfort her arm on his shoulder on his arm where he punch the glass." Billy its okay that you can't talk to your family is just some theropy you need to stop hatting yourself and start liking yourself." Billy said. But Lincoln began to thought of something something he should've done since before he had 5 younger sisters. "AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!" Screamed Lincoln something scares him that wears a hockey mask " Ha ha did i scare you Lincoln? " A kid was wearing the mask that remind him of Lynn Jr. then she opened the mask to reveial a girl " Madison " sterned Billy " What did i say about scarring boys " then Madison began to sigh of sorror " its not okay to be a bully. " them Billy then tell her to interduce to Lincoln " Madison this is Lincoln the kid from the news." said Billy " its nice to meat you Madison " said Lincoln " Madison was shy as Lucy " please to meat you Lincoln my daddy told me all about you and i'm very grateful I'm not in the loud house." she said "Madison " the former presadent scolded " Madison its not fair to to brag about his missery he was diginosed with Autism weeks ago." he said " Madision yes Daddy i'm sorry Daddy i feel sorry is what i meant Lincoln

she said feeling her half brother's sympathy." but my daddy tired my best to let me have friends and told me that some times i need both pertection and both friends in my life and told me that everyone messes up at 11 you and me are like twins." she said and her Daddy smiled and prepre for a interview to determine what to do before the Loud parents get custady to Lincoln. Lincoln felt like he's going to be babbied by social workers but he won't mind a little bit. Barbera tried to ask him about their sisters posonallaties, Alexa is ready to get her notes ready. and Lincoln is ready to begin to tell the former first parents the truth about his parents.

meanwhile at high school Lori is not doing great her dream college to fairway university was denied. her golfing carrer is in the toilet. she is being thrown by spit balls "EW she groaned. then she saw a girl with red curly hair and brases. " Are you a little immuture to throw spitballs." Lori complained. " and are you a little immature for kicking out your brother." The girl hissed from her brases." My mom just adopted a cute little boy he's 11 years younger them me he i promise to love him for who he is, unlike you you treated him like a dork. " She scolded. " You looking for a fight? I won't go easy on you." Lori yelled. "The teacher was angry that she scolded at both of them. " Lori Loud and Arianda Jones stop fighting I'm going to write you both up. " the teacher was so angry but Not at Lori anymore she felt like she deserved enough. " Jones? didtencion! Loud? your spared. Lori was pleased. her class has gotten angry at her. Lori was walking down the hallway it was 3:00pm everyone was exited the building She saw Bobby but Bobby icnored her and walked away. Lori was sad but not for long she got a text form dad that they are seeing Lincoln again but just for his own therapy session

the loud house was quiet, depressed, and sad. just like how Lincoln felt when he had to wear the costume. since Lincoln is adopted to Alexa the social worker he's been Icnored his sisters need's and felt fear of them. Lori gotten angry that her dream college denied, Leni was scared that fashion shows been dening her designs, plus she had to go to spiecial edducation. Luna gotten kicked off the band. Luan's funny busness got reposested, and her sign is hung up the window. Lynn Jr. gotten kicked out of sports games including hocky, soccor, baseball, football, and basketball, plus her behavor gotten news to the MLB, NFL, and NBA. Lucy got voted out of digging graves, plus gotten kicked out of her writing club. Lola gotten kicked out of her pageants, and she, Lori, and Lynn jr. had to go to anger mangement. Lana was expelled from allagator wressling plus back at the hospital she looked at the papers of Lincoln's x ray he got bitten by one of the gattors. Lisa gotten expelled from college lectures plus all her nuclear experements have been conversated. Lilly does not get any punishments because shes a baby.

"Great how long will Stinkon will be back for this stupid interview." groaned Lynn jr. Lisa said judging by the speed of the social workers car. " THE SOICAL WORKERS CAR? " the girls gasp they hug each other worrying that they will be seperated. Lola and Lana both cried hugged each other they did not want to be seperated unfortanlly their not going to be seperated not one. Lincoln came in the house with his foster mother. "Winkon' said Lily then the girls minis Lynn jr. "LINCOLN." the girls were glad to see him their not mad at him for telling on them there are all worried about him. Lincoln was uncomfortable by the hugging."it hurts can you please let go of me?" he ask. the girls never heard him ask. but they insturcted.

Lincoln told Alexa to watch over Lilly because she can't be involved with this interview. As Alexa wait in the kitchen Lincoln ask a question. " Guys where is the suit? " Lynn Sr. said." In the basement by the thorniest." Girls Mom and Dad I'm sorry for bitting you, and pulling your hairs and distorying the trophy case. Lori i understand your the oldest you had the tough responsibles I gotten so angry i want to hit people who be mean to me." then Lynn Jr. gotten so angry she refuse to forgive Lincoln giving her bad luck rabbies. " appology not excepted!" she snapped then Leni hit her " we except your apology." Leni said.

then Alexa was playing with Lily "aw why would those girls cause a little cutie like you into darkness." She giggled. she was tickling her feet until she was easedropping on Lincoln. then Lincoln ask the question " Mom, Dad? " he asked" Yes Lincoln?" they smiled. then the sweet talking boy turned into a angry bolt of lightning "I NEVER WANT TO BE THE THIRD PARENT. AND YOU LIED TO ME. YOUR NOT MY PARENTS. THE PRESIDENT AND FIRST LADY WERE MY REAL PARENTS THE REASON I WAS BORN IN THE PRESIDENTS LIMO IS BECAUSE I'M IN THE BELLY OF THE THE FIRST LADY NOT RITA. YOU QUACK!" the parents went from a happy face to a more shocked face with their mouths opened.

"You never said i have a right to speak up. i get it i'm the middle kid but i never thought this would be for real." snapped Lincoln. "Lynn jr got annoyed at this " You selfish brat your bad luck is ruining everything" Lincoln had to tell her off " i never like you." snapped Lincoln Lynn jr was annoyed and offended" What?" she ask in a mutter. But Lincoln was not done." You hear me you brat yes that right your the spoild brat and a sore loser. and who do you remind me of Ronnie Anne. Witch i called gross because of your dough ovens, rude becuse your barging in my busness, and annoying because of your wrestling me.I AM NOT YOUR PUNCHING BAG ." Snapped Lincoln but the jock girl couldn't say anything but she did what she didn't do since she was 6 she cried because Lincoln hurt her feelings." I don't feel any sympathy for you you walking bag of sweat

"Lincoln you can not yell at her you have to calm down." ordered Lori." and what about you Lori your allways the oldest but your allways on your stupid phone. i have a idea how about i distroy that stupid phone and see if i'm bad luck and you can't throw me out becauee its a crimal offense" he snapped. Lori's eyeshadow of her makeup made her have a turn to cry and whimper." " And I'm glad bobby ditch you and i wished Carol pingly was a better sister to me rather to you." Lori felt like she want to turn him into a human pretzel but his words are true.

Then Luna was next to talk in her british accent." You better relax mate." she said in her british accent. " does anyone told you that accent was offensive theirs many british kids who get their feelings hurt and whats with that racket no wonder the neaghbors moved away from you its a good thing i live in a orphenage away from you plenty of peice and quite no loudness and if you like to British stuff try reading oliver twist it will clesr your twisted mind." Then Luna was the thrid sister to cry.

"Brother you got to relax why don't we ,medatate on it " Said Lucy "Oh ho ho look at the little wicked little brat witch runed my camping trip because of your fortune card" said Lincoln " and why do you keep a secret about the princess pony book if theirs a secret their is a big problem." "LINCOLN LOUD?" the sighty bald father of 11 tried to call his name but the real Lincoln loud is in charge. " and why do you hide your eyes becuse of your black hair what happend to be yourself?" snapped Lincoln with a complant. Lucy didn't say anything with guilt.

Luan tried to speak " Calm down I'm adorkable your adorkbile were all adorkable. Lincoln so can't you please let it go? " she asked complimenting on his face. but Lincoln put his head down and looked at a paper witch is a phone number with that female is saying he wants to be kinkyed with. then he began to talk ot Luan but thats another chapter

 **I can't beleve it this fanfic is almost to 20'000 views when it first came it was over 1'000 views part 2 will come up for Lincoln telling the reasons you suck speach to Luan Lola Lana Lisa Leni with a twist. have a good day folks**


	14. Chapter 11 nothing but the truth part 2

**Well heres the next chapter.**

chapter 11 nothing but the whole truth part 2

Lincoln wanted to call that young woman while his new Mom wasn't looking. but he had matters into his own hands for Luan. "Well you allways drive the family crazy with your jokes. " he pouted to Luan." But Lincoln we diddn't mean to make you squeal in the squrrial." giggled Luan but that was a nervous chuckle." You people and your morrals." complained Lisa." Lincoln was annoyed at her." Your pranks are dangerous to society and you will pay for the family medical bills you had to invite Ronnie Anne." Luan diddn't say anything.

"And as for you Lana your disgusting" snapped Lincoln but the Tomboy said "why thank you.". "No you eat out of garbage we i mean you have a fully stocked fridge." added Lincoln " why do you roll in mud take a bath your gross. and the mud and garbage attrack bugs and and other pest do you want to get poisioned.. finished Lincoln. but Lana began to cry.

Lola was angry at her brother." Listen butler you can't tell us what to do." snapped Lola. "Oh ho ho look st the little princess ready to be takken down i don't like a kid half younger then me telling me what to do i don't like being hummilated by you and find some other peoson to become your butler." Snapped Lincoln. But Lola felt like she deserves a slap in the face for her behavor then she became teary from the makeup from her eyes and became to sob. Alexia was happy that Lincoln is finaly standing up to his sisters. she is pleased that her Son is taking a stand without fear.

"And we come to you the little genoius thinks i have a IQ smaller then didn't you make a potion to stop me from having bad luck are your studdies more important." ordered Lincoln. "Dearest Eldest brother my brain had a miss coucucation in my tissue." Replied Lisa."And why do mom and dad let you play with nuclear experements they dont even work for the goverment. siad Lincoln. But Lisa couldn't say anything.

"And finnaly you Leni your sweet, your kind,your adorable arms legs and feet are showing your are so cute." complamented Lincoln." Leni felt embarred her younger brother called her feet cute her cheaks are red and blushy." Thank you Linky I'm speachless." replied Leni." But Lincoln was not done "Then can you spell a word called Algebra and what is 8 Times 8 and what is the capital of florida and can you learn about the cival war." Asked Lincoln. Leni couldn't say anything. Rita was annoyed at Lincoln." There is nothing wrong with her." she said." Hello? mom? she's 16 and can't learn to count or learn she might have autism just like me. and Lisa could have it too. you haven't bean diagnosed anyone. if you can't do it why don't you ask the goverment. i bet they can handle your." But Lincoln felt a pain ful slap from his Dad yes his did slap his son ." LINCOLN LOUD YOU CANNOT TALK TO YOUR SiSTERS WITH THAT TONE YOUR A LOUD YOU WILL LOVE YOUR SISTERS AND APPOLOGIZE! his family was shocked when his dad hit him just like his mom at the hospital. Even Alexia was shocked but it't not ending well for Linky.

Then Lincoln was still in charge he gave his dad a chuckle."Oh thats funny father where is the love when you blame me for clogging the toilet? or when you made fun of me for wearing the Ace Savey costume? Where is the love when i feel sorry for embarresing you on the internet? Where is the love when you Icnored me at the camping trip when Lucy's perdictions came true, What about the Limo and Forcing me to play football, or the Sister Fight Protocol." What about locking me outside i couldv'e died out there. or in the suit. and i'm allways the butt of all your antics. "B-B-But Lincoln your my brother and we love you N-N-N-No matter what." quithered Lola." Then Lincoln chuckled again. " where is the love when my parents slap me when nobody came into my devense. but i'm telling you your not my family and i'm not born in Rita's belly it was the belly of the first lady. and you had a girl not a boy. and the girl was lucky to have a sucsessful life then mine. and those two make better parents then mine. I'm telling you you two are not my parents. and you Brats are not my sisters. and my new mommy will take good care of me and i thought i had better sisters like Lana, Leni, Luna, and Lucy. but after what happened for 3 stinking weeks you all made my life a living heck. what are you putting in Lily's head. Mom or should i call you Rita. she will hate you for this when she will get older. now i'm taking my stuff that you diddn't sold and i'm hitting the road. as far as i'm consorned Lily and my Grandfather are all i have left in the Loud House. and even Great Aunt Ruth." Alexa is proud of Lincoln for standing up for his sisters like a brave soldier. "I'm not coming back! your lucky i dropped the charges that dossn't mean i'm going to forgive you. You got to swear to love me more then anything in the world. Oh and one more thing? if you do that again i swear i will tell my dad who is not only the former presadent but now a judge. and yes you can tell it to the judge. i will tell the judge to have you arrested again. Not only that Lori is going too as their acompense and treated as a adult with Leni and Luna. Luan will be sent to the mental hosptial. and Lynn jr. and Lucy will be in juvie and rest won't go to jail but they will be send to seperte foster homes into to step families that will teach them how to be nice to future step sibblings. And this **JINX** got something for you all." then he took a breath and he sticked his tounge out and give them a angry raspberry. then he got the stuff. and with his new Mom they head out the door.

" Okay kids we may lost Lincoln again but that dossn't mean we will love you so lets all just" but she is cut with Lily crying. "Whats wrong Lily did something scare you.?" Asked Rita but Lily was still sobbing knowing that she dossn't want to be near her mother." " Lily doesn't want to be near you for a while even i don't want to be near you i'm heading to my room"Lori said with a disapproving tone. "Lynn sr tried to ask "whats going on!" "I'm grounded remember! So leave me alone. " Added Lori then Leni was the next to go to her room. " Leni Loud tell her what is her deal." Asked Rita."Lynn may have started this but ever since Lincoln's lie you gave us a bad example for all 10 of us." said Leni as her tone sounds like she is afraid of her parents. " But please you can kick Lincoln out! but you can never change who he is so there is no turning back." finiahed Leni. as she slam the door. Lynn sr Luna please tell those two that "But Luna was not happy that he only boy was gone. " I hope you two are happy you are the hitler of parents." Said Luna wih a angry tone of fear." Lynn sr Luan please maybe a joke can make you happy." Luan just like he humiliate us on the internet. you made me sad that we lost Lincoln to a more perfessonal woman. who looks like Lori." she said as she slam the door." then Lucy came and she is angry" Because of you the most brave the most honest and the most adorible thng got taken away from us he's my brother and now tell him i have no brother. and tell him that i'm not blaming him i'm angry at you and now i have no parents." she said as she slam the door. "Twins please hear us out "begged Lynn sr. "Leave us alone Lynn sr." Said Lana she couldn't say her parents name." Lola was sad, hurt, and angry." now i have no one to play buttler with and now i have to do it myself. and now he can't come to my future birthday parties and its all your fault." Lynn sr. Lisa wait please hear us out we promise we let you use nuclear experements without permission for a month." Mr. and Mrs Loud." she couldn't call her perental unites as her parents or perental unites at all." Its nice to ask it's not nice to throw out my brother he is right you are not his parents. now leave me alone my human emitions are causeing me to cry like a 4 year old." then she slam the door sobbing.

Lynn jr was the only one left and the parents are not happy "Lynn jr you turned everyone against us and now Lily hates us." scolded Lynn sr." your affraid of Your own feelings." added Rita."I'm Lynn Jr. i allways win in sports i had to listen to the softball gods."snapped Lynn jr. " the sightly balled father of 11 had enoguh."Lynn Loud Jr. i had enoguh of you now go to your room i'm the parent i'm fixing my mistake when i spoil you and the other 9 now go." Angered Lynn sr. then she went to her room and they went downstairs to look at the dreaded memory that made their son ragequit and giving his disability. the weppon that the Louds use when forcing him to come to their activities. **The squrrial suit!"** And they look at the suit. and they disocver its not happy they imagine that if they neglected Lincoln, they neglected the squrrial. And they began to cry and quither that the rodent from the baseball team is being torchered. to be the familys slave. they look at mean eyes and the smile turned into a frown of anger.

Lincoln was going back to Alexa's car and Alexa was surprised and shocked."I'm proud of you for standing up to your worst nightmare." said Alexa. " Thank you new Mom." Then Alexa went through Lincolns mail. and its a report card. " Alexa oh look its your report card for the third quarter of school." "i wonder how did i do." Then she open the letter and saw a report card "Lets see Math C+, science D minis, reading C minis. " she is a bit annoyed did his family help him study or did he study at all then the she read the last result and she is shocked. "social studies Double F minis? "she gasp. "Lincoln Loud whens the last time your family help you." she gasped but Lincoln was confused. " they have 10 girls and i'm in the middle so they never give me attention." then the shock of his neglect cause the woman to hit the breaks and give his son a glare." That's no excuse your family rerely give you attention you are a human being with white hair and autism. and you never gave anyone a word of help well i'm done with this town and so are you. your are this close of middle school and if you fail the finals you are going to summer school. and i worry that you are being put in a group home just like my sister, I mean your aunt. when i first saw you in the docters room you were hungry, thirsty,tired, cold, hot, depressed. and scared the C.P.S. were going to put you in a group home anyway you were sad and lonely." Then she began to cool down and take deap breaths then spoke to him calmly. " but you are so cute. and lucky, and greatful to have so many girls in the family so i fell in love with you i got my wish to have a son. and i promise to perpare you for the adult world. no matter what. your family can't be spared unless you ask your family and friends for help." she addded with calm tone with a frown." But i'm a failure i can't do anything right." Lincoln sad with depressed tone. " you gotta or i will put your parents in jail again your 3 older sisters into adult jail Luan in a asylum and Lynn jr juvie and all your younger sisters into seperste foster home. and your only having one sister to the family and it's Lily." she finished . Lincoln began to stare at the window he worryimg about his exsistence. but Alexa was worried about she felt sorry she sould've yell like that. "tell me what the weekend is coming up and tommarow is Friday. and we would go to a pinic and invite Ronnie Anne and we will get ice cream. before well work on getting your grades better. Lincoln began to feel better. "And i got a surprise for you. on tv." she added. But Lincoln began to think about Kinky stuff.

that night Lincoln made a call on the phone. and he called the female predator. Amy!" Hello who is it." "Its me the kid from the news." said Lincoln."Finally the little cutie boy. meet me at 234 jackson place we can have candy together. do you want me to gag you again so i could kiss you again."she asked." "Of course!" said Lincoln "I want to hear the teasing Kinky voice of yours Amy!"he said." Make sure your adorable face is at my house at 9pm tonight. I want to help you tie loose ends and don't tell anyone." she giggled." "See you tonight!" then after dinner Lincoln was going to bed but left behind a dummy. and he went to the predator Amy's house to play with her. And get advice from her.

 **End of chapter well you have it Lincoln wants to play with a Kinky older girl i apologize for not mention her since chapter 3. so if i had some mistskes and witch chapter you can take a pictue of it and PM me! I need help to fix every mistske. have a good Halloween. and my birthday is coming up this october 25 so make sure you wish me a happy birthday on my PM and wish me luck**


	15. Chapter 12 A day with two Mommies

**Well here it is**

 **chapter 12** a day with two mommies

Its been a cold night Lincoln Loud was walking to a not so dark neighborhood where he spotted the right address. he knocked on the door then the door reveal to have a camera in front." then it said " Who goes there!" Then Lincoln then said "Lincoln i'm looking for Amy." "You may enter!" said the cameras voice." then the door opened to reveal a prety sexy young lady she was wearing a blue tank top with her belly bottom showing and she was wearing blue short shorts and barefooted." How do i look Lincoln." said Amy." then Lincoln heart began to beat for her kinky tone." "I'm here for the bondage."he said." you can leave anytime." said Amy." " just say what don't you like and i promice i won't touch your privetes little boy." then she bring him in and lock the door." then she sat him down on her bed Lincoln smiled that being told that he is being tied up by someone that she liked and promiced not to harm him and promised that she will untie him anytime. Amy tied his left arm then his right arm then he tied his left leg and tied his right." make yourself cozy Linky cause we're going to have fun ." she said in a kinky voice. Then Lincoln was so happy that a girl feels sympthsy for him it feels like she has a crush on him." Sooo your autistic right? ." she asked with a tone like a concurred sister figure." yes and the docters didn't diagnosed me until the bad luck lie with my family i waa so angry at them i hit them bite them and pull my sisters hair." "Oh you are such a bad boy with your white lie." but you can't run from life thinking everyone will one day let you down." Amy said then she is about to give him candy." then she feed him twix and starbust in Lincoln's mouth and hold his mouth in case it don't spill out.

Then she eyed at his feet and said."Would you mind if i give you a foot massage." Lincoln said yes and she took off his shoes and socks and rubbing those feet together." Oh Lincoln your feet are so cute soft and ticklish." she said as she is tickling his soles."Go ahead! " giggled Lincoln." " This little piggy went to the market." she teased." Lincoln began to giggle." Oh yes!" " This little piggy went home." said Amy." Lincoln began to laugh a little." Then she is going to be tough of her tickling" This little piggy is going to get the squelling of my nails so goochie goochie goo." she giggled as she shove her sharp nails on his bare feet." " hahahahahahahahah Oh yes it feels good hehehehehehehe it is making me happhehehehhehehhehey." Lincoln felt so better after that feet tickle. then its be hours. then Lincoln panicked " oh no i got to get back." he siad." " felax Lincoln this may be a clock but take a look on your phone silly." Then she untie his arm to look at his phone."9pm? but why does your clock say 6am" he asked " amy showed him a device she made." This may look like a clock? But it slows time in this house but the outside its one hour after you got in. should i untie you?" "Yes i need to get back to my house i have a picnic to get to." he said " Should i gag you and kiss you?" Go right ahead." He sighed." Then she retie hie arm and gag his lips." Alight kid pucker up kid cause here comes the fish lips." she said as she smooched him on his gagged lips. and left behind her lipstick " Oh yes it feels good." he muffed." Now i will untie you i'm keeping the gag as a prize becuse i dropped it and it fell in manhole." she said. "Don't forget those shoes and socks i already smelled those sweet feet." she said " Oh one more thing the next time you want to fit in at school just be yourelf." she said and "I will!" then they both hug. And Lincoln walking out the door. then he snuck in the window. and went to bed. " Then he went to sleep."

Meanwhile at the Loud house the sisters are troubled they are having a army of bad dreams Lola is begining to have a nightmare when she is at a orphenage. She was strapped in bed the other girls made fun of her and told to have a hard knock life."I don't like this i was much happier before i Torment Lincoln." she said. but it's not just Lola who is having a bad dream Lori was having a bad dream. She was forced out of the house at the age of 18 she was being made fun of by drivers." My dreams have crumbled i was happier when i had my Linky." Leni was having a dream where she was forced into a group home. She is being annoying by resadnets voices and the staff didn't seem to care. But Lana had the worst dream she was the adopbed daughter of the presadent of the United States of America. She was being watched by Secret Service agents, She wassn't aloud near children her own age. and she was forced to have 2 baths a day." I want my brother back." wailed Lana. even the parents are having nightmares Lynn sr dreamed about the repeat of Lincoln winning a limo but acadenlty threw Lincoln and the family diddn't know Lincoln was thrown out by accident until they learned he got ran over by a car the next day. the parents cried after they learned that he died Lynn sr and Rita and Kirby got arrested for neglect. and the girls got in seperated foster homes. they blame Lincoln for their arrest but the parents felt guilty " I am a good parent I am a good parent I am a good parent." he pleaded.

Then Rita began to dream about Lily being mad at her. She was playing with her baby daughter Lily at a picnic. she was crying." Its okay Lily everything wil be okay." she said calming her down. but Lily cried got turned to anger." You no Mama!" she snapped. Rita was shocked she don't know why she would say it." You Bad. " she roared. then she squirt her bottle on her mom and visiously attack her Mom bitting her and clawing her. then she grow giant her gigglling got turned to deep evil laugher and chase Rita into a clif. then she pushed her saying "Wong Wiv Ra Mama." then she pushed her to the end of the clip with a scream of terror. Then the parents woke up screaming from their nightmares. Then they discover something wet and soggy. it the sheats. The parents gotten so scared that they peed the bed." Do you think Lily might hate me forever." Asked Rita. ."I don't know i just don't know. "Sighed Lynn Sr.

But the morning came and Lincoln was ready for the day. "Lincoln time for breakfast."Called Alexa." Lincoln was happy that his breakfast was eggs bacon and toast and hashbrowns. And he and his new Mom are enjoying themselves. "Careful its too hot. " Reminded Alexa. After breakfast they went to the new Santiago appartment to pick her up. " How long have you known Ronnie Anne's Mom?" asked Lincoln "I just met her on the phone she agreed to let me help you but only for them to move back to Ryole woods." Said Alexa. They knock on the door and it was Ronnie Anne. And their both happy to see each other. " Dork!" said Ronnie Anne happily . "Brat!" said Lincoln happily also. " Oh Lincoln we're so happy to see you." Said Maria. " What about Bobby!" asked Lincoln." Hes a bit not happy that you got autism. he came to your daughters game by Lori. He and he's a bit ticked off that You were abused by your sisters. He thinks he failed you." Said Maria Lincoln was surpriced that Bobby failed him. Rnnie Anne was surpriced hey Lamo take a look at the internet it's showing a image of you in the squrrial suit. " She said. Lincoln looked at the internet and see himself in the suit a photo of him at school looking unhappy. a image said." DO YOU WANT TO TEASE SOMETHING THATS CUTE AND FURRY? NO!" Lincoln was thinking why does anyone want to call him cute in the costume. it just became a heart thing.

At the picnic Lincoln was eating with Ronnie Anne. while Alexia and Maria were talking. "So Lamo do you think your jellious that your sisters are in the Ace Savvy movie while you got the dugusting role." Teased Ronnie Anne. "Shut up its not funny." Snorted Lincoln. "Lincoln we do not say shut up and Ronnie Anne. And Ronnie Anne be more respectful of your teasing."she ordered in a calm voice. "Now do you want to get some ice cream. "Alexa asked in a calm voice. Ronnie Anne raised her hand. "Lets go!" she ordered. Lincoln began to cry. "Lincoln whats a matter." Ronnie Anne's Mom asked. " Nobody loves me! like the time months ago when Ronnie Anne mention the convention All 10 of my sisters got a part in a Ace Savy Movie in a contest and the Judges diddn't like me. so i had to kidnap a cat to get my attencion. only for it to be vicious. My sisters rescued me and i diddnt thank them. But when i was this close of winning i admit i went too far. and my sisters are mad at me. And they gave me a part even if the judges are still angry." sighed Lincoln. " You got a part of the Ace Savy Movie?" She asked. "Yes! and i got to be the kitty's Pooper scoopers with Cyide who was also involved. Now that i mention it" Then the whimpering began and jelliousy came into his soul. And sobbing began to melt his heart. And depression is following him in his soul. Maria felt sorry for him She imagine him as Bobby when he was young. Lincoln would make a good son in law if he gets married with her Daughter that depends. " Maria began to give him comforting hug on her lap, and rock his arms on her and sing him a Hispanic lullaby. But when she was this close from being done, 2 bullies grab him and beat him up and reginise him. " Its the wimp who stole our halloween candy." "the little baby got Autsm." It was Hawk an Hank. they punch him and break his bones. Maria did was yelled for help to stop this beat down." Help! Sombody call 911." Wailed Maria. moments later Alexia and Ronalada got back with ice cream. they notice people. they saw Lincoln again there was Nick,and Jenny. clearing Away people. Lincoln was taken to a hospital again "Oh my god Lincoln." Wailed Alexia. And Hawk and Hank are taken into custady. " We'll beat up the little brat it will be easy." Snapped Hawk. " Ah Shut up!" Snorted Hank.

 **I apologied for mention kings of the con in that fanfic. its just that requiem for a loud takes place after the sweet spot. and then chapters later they reference the Loudest Yard and No such luck. I hope we see more Episodes where theirs love then hate for excample Read a Loud Tell the fandom to bring your own pitch forks and torches for kings of the con and Stall moniter and other future bad episodes have a happy thanksgiving.**


	16. Important anoucement

I have a improtant annoucement due to Kings of the con and Stall moniter became the worst torcher epsidess recently i have decided i can't continue my NSL fanfics I will not delete any of them. i worked hard on them. The Loud House promise they show love but the lied to me. suckered us all into watching this garbage. Lincoln became jellious and nobody cares when he did the crime the girls are going o be in the ace savy movie without Lincoln even if he created the characters for the girls but the Loud sisters did not thank him or credit him for his work. Its not fair they treat Lincoln like hes hitler. i cant keep making NSL fanfics becauee Lincoln got the worst treatment one bad episode after another. he did the crime and nobody forgives him no sister or parents forgave him.

im done with luck fanfics


	17. Important announcement 2

Attention everyone i have decided to adopt my fanfic i will not contune my luck fanfics i will not delete any of them their my idea's and they willl stay on the fanfic as long as i dont delete it. i have announced someone else will contune my fanfic if i can privete message him/her.

chapter 13 The trama is back. And it will have Lincoln tramatized about a fear of failing. And it will have Mrs Johnson talking to Lincoln at the hosptal but Lincoln has gotten so scared of her that he failed gotten scared at the whole town and maybe the whole world. with the exseption of some that surport him like Cyide, Bobby Albert and his new family and friends.

But i have a different idea and it will be like a Loud house cartoon all star who framed roger rabbit horay for hollywood story knowing how hard it is to be a toon when your forced to be in bad episodes i will made up the eipsode only the ending. and it will set in the future where everything is real to remake the whole shows and movies. but it will be a Timmy turner being baught back as half fairy due to the events of fairly odd summer. it will be like a fantasmic story just like fantasmic at disney parks so stay **TOONED!** get it.


End file.
